


To finish his work...

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Build up to the sex, F/M, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, spoilers for 707's real name, vanderwood straight up blackmailing 707 into finishing his work, whoops what am i doing i was meant to be working on something else hahaha....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: “It’s rude to ignore people talking to you… And even ruder sending text messages to people who are meant to be working.” Your wrist was grabbed hold of, and you were made to turn around. A person wearing black and purple clothes was in front of you, and their teeth were gritted. “Now… Don’t make a fuss. You’re coming with me, and you don’t have a choice in the matter. Agent Seven Zero Seven’s life is on the line with the job which he has at the moment, as is mine… If I have to use you to get him to work, little apartment lady, then so be it. You’re not getting your phone back until his job is done.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working on my Saeran and Jumin works! Yaaaaaay~

“ _Everything seems to be clear… You can leave to go and buy some food then. But are you absolutely sure about going out to get food on your own? I can have some take-out sent to the apartment…”_ You held your phone close to your ear as you used your free arm to pull your coat on. After that, you sighed.

“Seven, I’ve been stuck in a fourteenth floor apartment with tiny windows for about a week now… My legs are aching for some exercise, because I can’t really do anything here without triggering an alarm…” You heard a deep hum of realisation and agreement down the phone before you continued. “Plus, I wouldn’t mind eating something home-made for once… Nothing beats a good home-cooked meal every once in a while!” You stepped out of the apartment, and carefully closed the door, making sure that there was no way for anyone to get in whilst you were out. Then you had a thought… “Seven… When did you last have a meal which wasn’t pre-prepared or some form of snack?”

“ _Hmm~ The RFA’s princess asking me about my eating habits?”_ He laughed down the phone, and that was when you noticed one of the CCTV cameras from down the hall turning to face you. You waved at it, and decided to blow a kiss too. “ _Aww, such love for God Seven! It makes me feel as though my heart has…”_

“Gone to outer space!”

“ _Yes! Exactly! You know me so well, my dear disciple!”_ Both of you were in hysterical laughter as you started to make your way over to the elevator, and pressed the button. “ _Anyway… To answer your question… Ha. I don’t remember if I’ve actually had anything home-made…? Whoops.”_

“Seven…”

 

 

From a dark corner of Luciel’s room, Vanderwood was angry and staring straight at the hacker as he laughed down the phone. They had made far too many attempts to establish contact with Luciel, but there had been no hope. He was _far_ too into that phone call…

In all honesty, they were considering contacting the boss to enforce a strict deadline on him, but… He probably would find a way to make it more flexible to his liking. So that was out of the question…

“So, what shop are you going to go in? I’ll check ahead of your arrival to make sure that it’s safe for you!” And when Vanderwood heard that line, something clicked in their head. They had an idea… A brilliant idea which would _definitely_ get Luciel to do his work.

They walked over to the door after hearing him recite the address out loud three times. That was enough to get it in Vanderwood’s head. Now that they knew where they had to go… Well, it wouldn’t be long before Luciel finally got to doing his damn work. “Oi! You’d better hope some of that work is done by the time I get back! I’ve got an errand I need to run! And I’m borrowing one of your cars too!”

“’kay then, just don’t damage any of my babies! …Oh, who I was talking to? …Yup! You guessed it! The wonderful Mary Vanderwood the 3rd! Haha, anyway…”

Vanderwood closed the door, and then began laughing to himself. Man, Luciel had no clue on what was going to happen now…

 

 

About twenty minutes after hanging the phone up to Luciel, you were humming to yourself as you were looking at some of the food available on the shelves in front of you. “Hmm… Maybe some cabbage would be nice… But then again, I could make some home-made fried chicken, and serve it with some corn, because I’ve seen people do that before…” It was fun, thinking of the different recipes which you could follow!

Slowly, you skimmed over a few more shelves, picking up some ingredients to keep yourself sustained at Rika’s apartment up until the day of the party, so that Luciel, and in turn the other members, didn’t have to worry about your safety. Peppers, onions, potatoes, some strawberries and a few apples… Then you got to the baking products. Freshly made cookies and muffins were delicious when eaten warm and fresh from the oven, so you absolutely had to get ingredients for them too!

After that, you decided that it was about time to pay. The longer which you spent in the shop, the more worried Luciel would end up… You didn’t want to worry him though; he was by far the person who you were closest to in the RFA despite the short amount of time which you had been in the group.

Once your money had been handed over to the cashier, you smiled and made your way out of the building, bags of food balancing on your arms as you attempted to take hold of your phone.

Moments later though, a loud cough happened from behind you, before a voice called your name out. “Sorry, I’ve got somewhere I need to be…” You ignored any possible danger which there could have been as you started to type out a message saying that you were returning to the apartment. Suddenly though, your phone was snatched out of your hand, and the voice growled your name once more.

“It’s _rude_ to ignore people talking to you… And even ruder sending text messages to people who are _meant_ to be working.” Your wrist was grabbed hold of, and you were made to turn around. A person wearing black and purple clothes was in front of you, and their teeth were gritted. “Now… Don’t make a fuss. You’re coming with me, and you don’t have a choice in the matter. Agent Seven Zero Seven’s life is on the line with the job which he has at the moment, as is mine… If I have to use you to get him to work, little apartment lady, then so be it. You’re not getting your phone back until his job is _done.”_

Your face went pale as the person pulled you over to a flashy white car, and you got pushed into one of the back seats.

_One of Seven’s co-workers were kidnapping you just to make him do his work!?_

> 707: Oh… She isn’t here either…
> 
> Yoosung: Seven? What’s the matter?
> 
> Jumin: Assistant Kang, or MC?
> 
> 707: Well… MC. She received permission to leave the apartment to buy some groceries because she was out of food, and none of us have either the time or knowledge to get food to her…
> 
> Yoosung: Couldn’t you just send take out to her, like you’ve done before now?
> 
> 707: I offered, but she turned me down…
> 
> **_ _ **
> 
> 707: So! I checked the CCTV footage of her route to buy groceries, and gave her the all-clear to buy food!
> 
> 707: BUT I CAN’T GET THROUGH TO HER. ALL OF MY CALLS ARE GETTING
> 
> 707: **REJECTED**
> 
> Jumin: Well track her phone.
> 
> 707: I TRIED BUT I THINK HER PHONE HAS JUST BEEN TURNED OFF BECAUSE I’M NOT GETTING ANY SIGNAL FROM IT.
> 
> 707: From what I could check though, she was moving **fast.**
> 
> Yoosung: Seven… I’ve got to go now, but please tell me if you get through to her… I’m worried…
> 
> Jumin: Yes. Do tell us as soon as you hear word from her.

 

 

“You know… You might actually be _useful_ in getting him to work. He gets distracted by you, but if you’re actually there, he has no excuse…” You were in a huff as your kidnapper spoke, because after an attempt to escape the car, you had been moved into the seat beside the driver’s, and had your hands cuffed behind it so that you had no chance of getting free. “And maybe you can get him to stop eating those damn chips all of the time, seeming as you have bags full of _normal_ food there…”

You scowled, before tilting your head back and sighing. You still couldn’t believe that you had been grabbed from the street just to make Luciel work…

“By the way, do you happen to know Arabic?”

Your frustration was replaced with immense confusion then. “Uh… No… Why would I?” You shifted your hands behind your back a slight bit, before sighing. “I know how to use Google Translate though… _If_ you give me my phone.”

“Hah. Well, isn’t that cute. She thinks she can outsmart an agent…” The person then slammed their foot on the breaks once they had reached a building and parked inside it, almost giving you whiplash from the sudden, jerking movements. “Now, try to run, and I’ll use my taser on you…” They got out, and rather than watch what they were doing, your focus turned to the other three cars nearby… All of them were Luciel’s? And… They looked _very_ high-end cars too… Your attention returned to the person as the car door beside you opened. “Right. I’m getting rid of the cuffs. Get out of the car, and _don’t move.”_ They waved the taser in front of your face, before you felt your wrists be freed from the restraints. This person… was scary.

Eventually, you were dragged over to a large metal door with a panel on it. The person slammed a button on it, before growling. “Open up the damn gate, agent… I’ve got something for you.”

“ _Better or worse than Honey Buddha Chips?”_ You almost shouted out for help when you heard Luciel’s voice leave the panel, but a sudden tight squeeze of your wrist showed that your kidnapper knew your current thought process, and forced you to keep quiet.

“Open. The damn. Gate.”

“ _Fine, fine… Gimme a second then.”_

After about thirty seconds, you gulped as there was a few clicks in the door, and the person pushed it open wide. You were _scared._ Not because you had been taken as a hostage to make Luciel do his work… But instead because this was the first time which you were meeting any of the RFA members in person.

Your legs were shaking as you got pulled into the building, and after a while, you got pulled into a room which was quite dark, and lit only by the screens of a few computers. It smelt of nothing but honey, and there were chip packets and empty drinks cans _everywhere._ And sat at the computers… with the back to the door… Was Luciel.

“So? You want your surprise or not?” Suddenly, you felt the person pull you to stand in front of them as they kept hold of you, before the taser was held close to your throat. Your eyes were wide in fear then, and you were visibly trembling now.

He turned around on his chair, and straight away, his eyes grew horribly wide. His hair seemed dishevveled, as though he had been running his hand through it again, and it became worse as he did the action when his eyes met yours.  “Vanderwood… What the _hell?!_ ” He was panicked… Horribly panicked. “You _took_ her?! I… I… Gah! Why did you do that?!”

“You weren’t doing your work, and she was being a distraction to you… So… If you want her to be able to leave and return to that apartment, you get your work done.” Tears were forming in your eyes as Vanderwood’s grasp of you tightened. “You can see her when I let you have breaks, and when you’ve finished your work completely.”

He was annoyed. Luciel was so, so annoyed. “Let me talk to her. Now.”

“Fine… I’ll be back for her in a few minutes.”

Once you had been released, Luciel ran straight over to you and took hold of your arms. Vanderwood left the room, and his golden eyes scanned every inch of your body. “God… Are you okay? Vanderwood didn’t hurt you, did he?” He checked your throat and then your legs, before taking hold of your wrists and rolling the sleeves of your coat up. “What happened here? Your arms are red and bruised…” He ran his fingers across the marks, before he bit his bottom lip. “Vanderwood handcuffed you at some point…” Slowly, you nodded, before he pulled you into a sudden, tight embrace as he started muttering under his breath. “ _Only I should be allowed to handcuff you, and even then, it would have to be to my bed…”_

You felt shivers down your spine as he whispered that, knowing that he intended to not have you hear it, but you put that to the back of your mind as his hand started running through your hair.

“S- Seven… That Vanderwood person… They’ve got my phone… C- Can you let the other RFA members know that? O- Or at least let them know that I’m okay?”

“Sure… I’ll do that now whilst you’re here.” He pulled you over to his desk, before digging around amongst packets of chips to find his phone. He opened his version of the RFA messenger – you noticed that all of his buttons were cat shaped – before opening a chatroom. You smiled as he then handed his phone over to you. “Say that you’re with me… Come up with an excuse for you being here though. A believable one.”

 

> 707: Hey guys… It’s not Seven here, just so that you all know… It’s MC.
> 
> Zen: FINALLY! We’ve been worried!
> 
> Jaehee: Yes… But why are you using 707’s username?
> 
> Zen: Yeah… I want to know too.
> 
> 707: Security near the apartment got hacked when I was out. Seven thought it was safer to bring me to his home then let me return there when there’s a risk of the hacker being there too…

 

Luciel sighed deeply when you wrote that, likely from relief, before he told you to press the camera button at the top of the messenger window. “Your version of the app was the same as Rika’s. She didn’t have a camera option…” He then took hold of his phone, and surprised you by taking a quick photo of you both together, before posting it. “Right… I have no idea when Vanderwood is going to come back, so I’ll make this quick…” He pulled you close to him as he placed his phone down, before leaning in close to your ear. “I promise… I’ll make up for everything which Vanderwood has done as soon as I’ve finished this work. I’ll make sure that I’ll do it quickly, so that you can leave just as quick too…”

 

 

“So… Tell me about yourself. It’s obvious that Seven Zero Seven has an interest in you, so there’s gotta be something about you that he likes…” Vanderwood started interrogating you as you were being forced to make something healthy to eat for yourself, him, and Luciel. “Do you have a messed up sense of humour like his?”

You remained absolutely silent as you grabbed hold of some slices of bread, and layered on some salad and cheese just to make a sandwich. “I don’t know. Do I?” You rolled your eyes, before grabbing hold of the plate with one of the sandwiches on, before slamming it down in front of Vanderwood. “Voila. Your crappy sandwich is finished. I’ve made sure that the saltiness from my tears because of you kidnapping me is in it.”

You got a harsh glare then, before you walked over to the other two sandwiches. One, unknown to Vanderwood, actually had Honey Buddha chips as the filling, but you believed that you had done a good job disguising it as cheese. “Can I take this to Luciel now? He needs a break to eat…”

Vanderwood shook their head. “You’re staying right here. _I_ will take the sandwich to him. You can only see him during his breaks, and he has proven more than enough times that he can work and eat at the exact same time.” After that, you were left completely alone.

You sat down at the table with your own sandwich after that, before dropping your head down and allowing a few small sobs to escape you. You wished that you had the safety of Rika’s apartment right about now… Before you knew it, after taking a good while to eat your sandwich, you had fell asleep.

A small shake of your shoulder was enough to wake you up after that, and you sat up and noticed some familiar red hair to your side as you rubbed your eyes. “Huh…? Luciel?” You yawned briefly, before smiling when you realised that it was him. Not Vanderwood, much to your relief…

“Yep… It’s me. As soon as I could, I got a bulk of the work done just so that Vanderwood could let me have a few free hours…” He then sat down at the seat beside yours, before he grinned. “By the way, you _have_ to make me those Honey Buddha chip sandwiches again… The softness of the bread, the crunchiness of the chips, the increased contrast between sweet and salty thanks to the butter on the bread… Delicious!” He kept grinning, before you felt his arm around you.

Slowly, you nudged yourself over to him, before sighing. It felt good being able to remain in Luciel’s arms, but the fact that you were dragged off the streets by one of his co-workers to force him to work really did get to you. Plus… How was the RFA? Had they found more guests which you couldn’t invite, because of Vanderwood holding your phone hostage?

As you then started to cry, Luciel’s arms tensed up, but he ended up pulling you even closer to him. Hushed words of reassurance were gifted to you as you shook in his arms, and it gave you a confidence that you would be allowed to return to Rika’s apartment soon. As much as you _wanted_ to be here with Luciel, the circumstances were _not_ what you wanted them to be under.

“Here… I figured that Vanderwood has probably confiscated your phone, but you can use mine to check up on the RFA if you want. Just say that it’s you, okay?” He pushed his phone to in front of you on the table, and the RFA messenger was open on it once more. Before you could do or say anything though, the screen lit up with an incoming call.

“V…”

Luciel’s eyes snapped to his phone, before he quickly grabbed it again and brought it to his ear. “V! Thank God you finally called!” His free hand remained over your shoulders, so he gave you a reassuring squeeze as you rested your head on his shoulder. “You’re on your way back to the city? Okies… Well, you won’t believe who is with me at the moment…” He then gave you a concerned smile as you faintly heard V’s voice from down the phone. “Yeah… She’s with me right now. But please, don’t let anyone know that she was grabbed off the street by Vanderwood just to make me do more work… Uh huh… I’m going to try and get the work done as soon as possible so she can return to the apartment before the party.” He was making a few quiet mumbles as you went and rested your head on the table once more. “Right… See you, V.” He hung up the call after that, and placed the phone back onto the table with a groan.

You decided to let him keep mumbling to himself for a few minutes, and you could see his slim, calloused fingers tapping onto the table as he tried to think about something. Eventually, you sat up and yawned. “Seven… What do I do? I’m tired, but…” You trailed off, before deciding to be quiet. You’d just sleep at the table again, or see if he has a sofa for you to rest on.

“Come with me…” He smiled at you, and squeezed your hand as he sat up and then began leading you somewhere. Eventually, you got taken into a bedroom, and unlike the other rooms in the building, it was free of Honey Buddha chip wrappers, but there was a slight hint of it in the air. “If you’re tired, you can sleep here… It’s my bedroom, but I tend to sleep at my desk, so I’m almost never in here anyway…” He sat you down on his bed, before sighing. “I’m so sorry that Vanderwood pulled you into all of this… I’ll do everything I can to keep him from making you feel uncomfortable, and I’ll do my work as fast as I can so that you can leave here…”

He looked quite upset now, so you took hold of his wrist and pulled him down to next to you. “I… Don’t want to fall asleep alone…”

 

 

> Zen: God… She’s not been online for a good few hours now… I’m worried about her being at Seven’s place. She’s a princess, and he is a man! A beast!
> 
> 707: I’m not…
> 
> V: She’s safe… I promise.
> 
> Zen: But… There’s no reason for her not to come online, is there?
> 
> 707: I believe that the hacker may be tracing her phone. Can’t risk the hacker finding me, being the person who deals with the RFA’s confidential matierials.
> 
> 707: Look, you want a picture to know that she’s safe? Here. She’s asleep in my bed at the moment.
> 
> V: At least we know that she can be protected better now, with her being at Luciel’s home, and actually with one of the members…
> 
> Zen: **His bed?!** ALARM BELLS ARE GOING OFF IN MY HEAD RIGHT NOW
> 
> 707: Dude, I’ve got work I need to do… I’m not going to be touching her.

 

 

Day two of being used as blackmail to get Luciel to do his work… Boring. Again, you were made to actually cook food for yourself, Vanderwood, and Luciel. Now though… You were horribly bored. At the apartment, you had the other RFA members to keep you company in the messenger, and guest emails to focus on when it was empty. You didn’t have any of that, thanks to bloody Vanderwood holding your phone hostage.

After making a batch of cupcakes (with honey and buttercream icing on the top, because… what in this house didn’t have honey and butter in besides the drinks…), you ended up hearing something be placed on the table behind you. Again, Vanderwood was there, and in front of him was a laptop. You sighed, and just went to eat one of the cakes.

“Hey. Lady. I’ve got this for you.” You turned around, and rolled your eyes. But then… You noticed that something was open on the laptop. It looked almost like… the RFA messenger. “Seven Zero Seven apparently has had a desktop version of that silly app you and that group you’re in use, so I told him to put it on here. You have a silly ‘party’ which you need to invite guests to, so the email feature is unlocked… And that’s it. I managed to make my own change which blocks out any attempt you make to ask for help, so do whatever the hell it is you do.”

 

 

It was night again when Luciel was able to come back to you, and threw his arm over your shoulders. “Again, I’ve got a few minutes to rest… I’ve nearly finished this job, so you should be out of here soon…” He then bit his lip, and sighed. “The party is in two days…”

“Yeah…” You glanced at the email which you were in the middle of writing, and then turned the screen to face Luciel. “But I’m inviting longcat for you…” You felt quite down, but seeing his face light up at the sight of the emails which you exchanged with a _cat_ out of anyone made you feel much happier than you had been.

“You invited longcat for me… Wow, I…” He was struggling for words then, but you ended up caught in a tight embrace. “How can you do something so nice for me? You were basically taken hostage so that I would be forced into working… Why?”

“Because… I like you, Luciel…” He separated from you slightly, and his eyes were welling up in tears. “Yes, I may have been taken for that reason… But you’re the RFA member who I’ve had the most fun with, and helped me to feel like the RFA is a place where I belong. I really, _really_ like you, Luciel…”

“But… I’m dangerous.” His grasp of your arms tightened, to a point where it probably would bruise. “You can’t like me, you’ll end up in danger yourself…”

“Well, not if I have you to protect me…”

Luciel kissed you.

He stared at you for a moment, before pulling you close to him and pressing his lips against your own. His face was a deep shade of red when he pulled away from you, before you noticed his neck bob a slight bit as he gulped. “I… I’m sorry about that, I- I’ll just… get back to my work… It’s almost eleven now, so… go to bed and sleep… Please.”

He left the room as quickly as he had arrived, and your hand moved up to your lips in slight disbelief at what had just happened.

_Luciel had kissed you._

 

 

Tomorrow was the party… You were feeling anxious, but at least you had a definite and final guest list now. It was also a relief that Jaehee’s email was available on the messenger, because it allowed you to contact the RFA in a way other than Luciel, seeming as the chatroom feature was locked on this version. Eagerly, you typed in her email address, and started drafting the message you wanted to send to her.

 

> _Jaehee!_
> 
> _It’s me, MC. I’ve managed to get another version of the RFA messenger, and I’ve been able to use the email feature to communicate with the guests. I’ve attached the final guest list for you and Jumin to look over to this email._
> 
> _You know, it’s been quite hard for the past two days, living at 707’s home… He’s been so overloaded with work, it’s been quite upsetting. I’ve been making sure that he’s been eating a bit healthier than he normally does though, but who knows how many packets of Honey Buddha chips he has stashed away in the room which he works in._
> 
> _How are things in the chatrooms at the moment, by the way? I feel really bad that I’ve not been able to go into the chatrooms, because that feature is locked in this version of the app… Seven’s ‘maid’ made sure of that. I hope that you’re not working yourself too hard! Please, let everybody else know that I’m safe and well here though. And how about we go and get tickets to one of Zen’s musicals together soon? It’ll be fun, once the party is dealt with, and I’m sure Zen will feel encouraged by that!_
> 
> _See you at the party tomorrow!_
> 
> _MC~_

After that, you sighed and lay back on the sofa, closing the laptop as you did so. That was done… Guests were guaranteed at the party, the party was going ahead… Now there was just the matter of knowing whether Luciel’s work would be done in time for the party. You had so much which you needed to do for yourself in preparation for it! You needed a dress, you needed a tiny bit of make-up, and on top of that, you needed to get back to Rika’s apartment!

From the corner of the room, Vanderwood was watching you closely. Since last night, Seven had been working himself a bit _too_ hard to the point that he was forced to take a break as he began to actually sweat far too much than was normal. But he had almost finished the work, which was good… But all that had happened after he spent a few minutes talking to you. That made you somewhat suspicious in Vanderwood’s eyes, but you seemed to be acting quite normal. You almost seemed to be… comfortable here. Which was odd, seeming as he intended to make both you and Luciel feel uncomfortable so that the work would get done.

Once your little ten minute rest was over, you opened your laptop and smiled that you had a reply from Jaehee.

 

> _MC, I am so glad that you are okay…_
> 
> _Mr Han and myself have looked over the guest list, and I have to say… It’s very impressive. You’ve managed to get many influential guests to attend, and not to mention there are many guests. I am sure that the party tomorrow will go very well!_
> 
> _As for how everyone else is, things are very good. We’re missing both you and Luciel in the chatrooms, but I am glad that we’re getting updates on how you are. But I wonder why his maid would make sure that features besides the emails are locked…_
> 
> _And yes! That would be very enjoyable, going to see one of Zen’s performances! I told him straight away when I read that, and already he has said that he will try and reserve us some front row seats to his next performance! I can’t wait!_
> 
> _I hope that you have a good day, and I am looking forward to meeting you at the party tomorrow._
> 
> _Jaehee Kang._

You felt so much better now.

 

 

_97% uploaded…_

_98% uploaded…_

_99% uploaded…_

_100% uploaded._

_Upload complete._

Luciel let out a loud sigh of relief, before he then removed the USB drive which was in his computers. His work was done, _thank God!_ He slowly pushed the chair back, and made his way out to the brightness of the hallways outside the computer room. He was going to find Vanderwood, but a smell wafted around which lured him to the kitchen.

Conveniently, Vanderwood was stood there, with disbelief on his face. “This woman… Jesus Christ…” He was staring at you. Luciel then looked at you, and he noticed you stood with a huge smirk on your face as you sipped some of his doctor pepper.

“I don’t know _what_ you are talking about, kidnapper. All I did was make some chicken, and use some doctor pepper to make some sauce before I served it with some rice…” You rolled your eyes, and sat down at the table. Then you noticed Luciel stood in the doorway. “Hey, Seven! I made some food for you too, so here you go!” He gave you a slightly solemn glance, before rolling his eyes and putting on a smile. He shoved the USB drive into Vanderwood’s hand, before going to sit down at the table. “Oh… And sorry, kidnapper, I didn’t make anything for you.” You grinned, before you started to eat some of the rice on your plate.

“Also… My work’s done now. Go give that to the boss, will you? And give MC her phone back!” Luciel made finger guns towards Vanderwood, who started grumbling to himself as he left. After that… Luciel turned to look at you. “You… can go back to the apartment now… I can take you back when you’ve ate and got your phone back, if you want…”

You shook your head, and gave Luciel a wide smile as you shifted your seat closer to him. “I… kind of want to spend a bit more time with you. And I want to apologise for distracting you from your work to the point that my safety was used to blackmail you into doing it…” You then noticed Luciel look at the food in front of him, before he went and slowly took a mouthful.

He smiled back at you then, before he got an idea and jumped up. He came in with his phone a few minutes later, and laughed as he turned the lights out and put his phone down on the table with the flashlight on. “Ha. I don’t have any candles, but I guess that my phone’s torch would be good enough!”

You laughed, before getting an idea. “It’s like the sort of romantic meal you would have at a space station!” But then you felt your face heat up. ‘ _Romantic’? Why did you say romantic?!_ “O- Oh, um…”

“Yeah… I think the same.” He took a mouthful of the doctor pepper coated chicken, before grinning. “That’s really nice, by the way.” The two of you ate in silence after that, before Luciel spoke once more. “Space station or a church… Where would you like to get married in the future, when you’ve… found somebody who you want to spend the rest of your life with?”

A heavier silence lingered once you placed your fork down, and it was broken when you sighed. “Well… A church is quite traditional, and that would be quite nice… But a space station would be really cool! And the perfect place to marry an amazing person like you.”

“M… Marry… a person like me…” Luciel stood up then, and he went and turned the room’s lights back on. “And… you know that I’m not amazing. As I said yesterday… I’m dangerous. You already know that you can get kidnapped just so that I can be forced to do things…” He seemed almost… upset as he spoke. Then you were left alone in the kitchen. With a sigh, you went and found a container to store what was left of Luciel’s food, and went to put it in the fridge. After what he had said… You’d felt disheartened for some reason.

Maybe you were just feeling tired… Perhaps you could fit in some sleep before you got returned to the apartment…

Once you got to Luciel’s bedroom though, you remained outside the door because you could hear him inside the room, muttering to himself.

“I like her… But it’s bad! The agency frowns on agents which fall in love, and not many of those relationships stay intact… God, and what if they hurt her if I don’t do a job right?! I can’t cope with that on my shoulders!” There was a slight sob from the room then, before a slight thud, as though he had hit something. “Damn it, Vanderwood… This is your fault! You… you don’t do that to a guy who knows it will be difficult to be in love… who has been through so many shit times in his life, and eventually lost the things important to him…” He fell silent then, and you slowly opened the door. Straight away, he stopped pacing and his eyes shot over to you. “Shit… You didn’t hear that, did you…?”

“I did…” You walked over to where he was stood by the bed, and placed your hands on his shoulders. “And just so you know… Your agency doesn’t scare me. Even if my life is threatened by them… As I said yesterday, I’ll have you to protect me. I don’t want to leave you…”

Luciel was shaking as you said that, and you could see him try to say something but no words left his mouth. Suddenly, you felt one of his arms around you, playing with your hair. “You really do think that… don’t you?” His other arm then moved to rest around your waist, and he took a deep breath. “Do you… really think that I can protect you?” You nodded. “And… are you honestly not scared of my agency? You do realise that myself and Vanderwood are two of the… more tame agents, right? Others are… quite horrible and violent. Not to mention if anything ever does happen between us us, you will get interrogated by them to make sure that you wouldn’t give away any details about anything I do…” Once more, you nodded. “Do you really love me?”

“Yes… from here to the edges of space and back. I do love you.”

His grasp of you tightened, before his fingers dug into your skin. “Finally… You are aware that if I ever do something too wrong, my agency _could_ kill me, right? Do you… mind if I leave behind something permanent for you, which can remind you of me if that ever does happen?”

“It won’t happen… But if you want to leave something permanent, go ahead… Though I do have a question. What is it that you want to give me?”

Luciel loosened his grasp of you, before you noticed his face a light shade of red. “A memory. I want to give you a memory… and a night… which you won’t ever forget.”

Gently, he removed the hand which was on your hair, before placing his hand on your cheek and pulling you close to him for a slow kiss. His other hand stroked your back gently, but it got to a point where you felt your shirt rising a slight bit thanks to the motion. “Luciel… I love you…”

He smiled, before moving his head next to yours, so that his mouth was near your ear. “Shh… Keep this a secret from the RFA, okay? Vanderwood too… My name… My _real_ name is Saeyoung.”

“Saeyoung… I love it. It’s a perfect name for you…” You threw your arms around his neck, before giggling quietly. “I like just being here with you like this though… It feels nice.” Luciel… No, _Saeyoung_ then kissed you once more, before he sat down on the bed and pulled you down so that you were straddling him. “You sure about this?”

“Yeah… Though I should be the one asking you that, not the other way around…” He laughed into your shoulder, before moving some of your hair away from your throat and peppering gentle kisses to your skin. It was so much nicer seeing the sweeter version of the man in front of you, rather than the tense and anxious version… But you still loved him all the same, no matter what version of him was there. “I love you…”

After a few moments, Saeyoung lay down, and kept you pulled close to his body. “I love you too, _Saeyoung_ ~” His breath caught as you whispered his name like that, before he then moved his hands to underneath your shirt, and tugged it off your body. “I’m all yours…”

“Ah… God, stop being so cute and saying things like that… I want to go gentle on you, because this is our first time, but… that just makes me want to toss you down onto the bed, rip your clothes off, and have you there and then…” He muttered, a lust present in his voice which sent heat flooding to your core. “Though I love you too.” He then started pressing kisses all over your face, whispering “I love you,” after each kiss.

Eventually, you found your positions turned around, with Saeyoung on top of you whilst you lay on the bed. His hands ventured to the skin on your stomach, and trailed across the pale patches of skin across your stomach and hips. Eventually, he moved back slightly and pressed gentle kisses to your stomach, making you squirm and giggle as he did that. A sweet yet wide grin was flashed up at you once you squealed for him to stop.

Soon enough, his hands then ventured up to you chest, and he gave you a silent glance which clearly said “ _Can I take it off?”_ when they tugged at your bra a slight bit. Slowly, you nodded, and Saeyoung let off a huge sigh of relief as his hand went around your back and quickly unfastened the piece of clothing.

“Hmm… You took that off easily… Almost as though you’ve done it before…”

“I’m an agent who has been made to dress as maids and such many times… I’ve had to wear them quite a bit before now.” He laughed quietly then, and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Hmm… Why don’t we try that out next time that we do this? I’ll dress up as a maid… And you can dress up as a butler or something! Haha!”

“You like roleplaying?” Both of you were grinning like children down a candy aisle then, before he pressed a kiss to your lips after nodding. Slowly, his tongue brushed across your lips, and you parted your lips and allowed him entrance. For a brief moment the two of you remained reluctant to do anything more, but you eventually found the courage to make the first move by brushing your tongue gently across his teeth.

_It tasted of the sauce you made out of doctor pepper before._

Saeyoung quietly groaned into your mouth, before he then copied what you were doing, and started to explore your mouth with his tongue. As he did that, his hands ventured to your chest and he started gently pressing at the skin there, almost as though he wasn’t sure on what to do without hurting you. Eventually though, your back arched and your flesh was pushed into his hand, and a quiet mewl escaped your mouth into his at the increased contact.

Of course, it wasn’t just where your chest was that had more contact with his body… Through the jeans he was wearing, you could feel something pressing at your leg, and a quiet moan escaped him too.

Eventually, you started tugging his hoodie off his shoulders, and soon enough, his shirt was removed too. He then grinned as he pulled the cross which was around his neck off. “I’ve sinned more than enough since I kissed you yesterday, so there isn’t really much need for me to wear that… All I could think of was how warm your body was, and how much I wanted to pull your clothes off and feel your body against mine… Vanderwood had a close eye on me though, so I couldn’t even do anything to help myself escape those thoughts of you…”

That reminded you of when you heard Vanderwood mentioning that he had been all hot and sweaty, close to passing out as he worked the previous night.

_Oh._

Now, one of his hands remained on your chest, him finally becoming brave enough to pinch at your nipple and send warm shockwaves through your body. The other hand moved to the skirt you had on, before he smiled at you as his hand worked its way underneath the fabric and to your underwear. “God… You’re so wet already… I guess that’s what happens for our first time, huh?” He then grinned as he kissed your throat once more, and his fingers started stroking between your folds.

His weight kept you pinned down to the bed, and god, the pressure was making you whimper for more relief from him. Whether it was intentional or not though… You didn’t care. It made you feel so good, but so desperate for more…

“Ah… Saeyoung… I can’t take this much more… Please, I… I… Ahhhh, God, I need you… _Saeyoung…_ ” You could feel him holding his breath as you moaned out his name.

His lips moved to your jaw then, and he kissed you in a harsher manner than he had done previously. A slight dull ache lingered after that, but your face was bright red as he then moved both of his hands to your skirt and underwear, and went to pull them off your legs. You lifted yourself up in order to assist him in that task, before he then kissed you on the lips.

“You’re beautiful… Your entire body is so beautiful, and it’s all mine…” He let his face turn red a bit more after that, before he moved back slightly. “Let me do something quickly… I promise, you’ll love it…”

His head dipped down, and _really_ loud moan echoed around the room as you felt the warmth of his mouth enclose your entrance. You were squirming as he held you down to the bed by your stomach, his tongue slowly running across your heated flesh.

Before long, your body was flooded with a wave of heat, and your energy felt completely sapped as you reached your climax. What made it even better for you though was that his tongue lapped at you as you reached that point, and your face was so horribly hot when he then sat back up and he used his arm to wipe his mouth.

“You taste better than Honey Buddha chips and doctor pepper together… Wanna try?” Before you knew it, he pressed a kiss to your lips, and your eyes widened as his taste went from your meal before to that of the fluids which had escaped your body. Eventually though… He gave you a gentle smile as he then pressed a kiss to your forehead. “You want me to stop, or are you okay with what comes next?”

“I… I’m fine… Keep going, Saeyoung…” You whispered, before then reaching down to unfasten his jeans. He gulped, but eventually he went to assist you in that job. He then pulled them off, and after giving you a reassuring smile, his (cat patterned) boxers were off next. Both of you were now bare, and both of you were staring at each other as you took in the heat surrounding you both and the sight of your bodies. “I love you…”

“I love you too…” Carefully, he positioned himself so that his cock was pressed against you. “Tell me if it hurts you… I’ll stop straight away.” You then gave off a breathy moan as you felt yourself be stretched out by him, and eventually, Saeyoung’s arms were around you and pulled you close to his body. Soon enough, he stopped, and his golden eyes looked straight into yours. “Now… Imagine doing this in a space station.”

You never expected yourself to end up laughing _so much_ when having sex, but as soon as he even suggested that, you could picture it in your head. “I wouldn’t recommend zero gravity sex, Saeyoung…”

“Why not?” He buried his head into your shoulder as he then pulled out of your slightly, then pushed back in. A quiet whimper escaped you, before he then slowly picked up a rhythm as he moved his hips. Amongst quiet moans and sweet giggles, he was constantly listening for any complains or indications of pain. There was none.

Eventually, he ended up picking up the pace as he thrust into you, and he started kissing all over your face as you wrapped your arms around him. Your fingers pressed into his back, and you could feel your nails leaving marks behind on his back with each little movement.

Soon enough, Saeyoung seemed to be reaching his limit, as were you, and that was when he picked up the pace even more. He made a loud growling sound as you wrapped your legs around him, allowing to hit even deeper inside of you.

“Sae… Saeyoung… Ah… AH! God, I feel so close…”

“Y- Yeah.. Same, ugh, damn it… Same here…”

A few moments later, Saeyoung collapsed onto you, his pace slowing as he rode out both of your orgasms. The two of you were out of breath and doing your best to keep hold of each other. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Saeyoung then pulled out of you, and rolled over to the side.

Then you were both laughing loudly, before Saeyoung grabbed hold of you and pulled you into an embrace. “I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you… I’ll protect you for as long as I can, and I’ll make sure that I keep myself alive for you…” He whispered, before pressing another kiss to your forehead. “But… Can I ask something selfish now?”

“Yeah… Go ahead…”

“Can you stay here with me from now on? Starting tonight…” He then closed his eyes, and pressed your foreheads together. “It’s bad having something close and dear to me, considering my job… But I’m willing to take that risk for you. I’ll make sure that the agency doesn’t get to you, and I’ll find ways to get them to leave us to be happy together…”

“Okay, Saeyoung… I’ll stay with you… Forever.”

 

 

You woke up to feel Saeyoung lying pressed up against his back and his arms around you, and blankets covering you both up to the shoulders. It was so warm, and you felt as though you were in the safest, warmest place in the world. You gave off a small sigh, before feeling a slight pain against your jaw. Ah… Saeyoung had kissed you quite roughly there, hadn’t he?

After taking a moment to stretch your arms, you heard a familiar notification sound from nearby. On the bedside table, your phone was carefully placed there, with a note of apology from Vanderwood for taking it off you. You sighed, and took hold of it. You had a lot of text notifications and missed calls, but that was mostly from the day where you grabbed from outside the store.

The date and time caught your eyes, and you shrieked as you sat up, holding the blanket close to your body.

“Shit! S- Saeyoung!” You turned around, and shook his arm quite violently. “Saeyoung, the party is today!” Your shouts of worry eased him awake, and he sighed.

“We should have a few hours…”

“The party starts at midday… That’s in fifty minutes. A- And I need to shower, a- and go back to the apartment, and-!”

Saeyoung sat up, and took hold of your shoulders. He had a smile on his face. “Relax… Remember, I’m an agent who has had to dress as a woman many times before now. I’ve got more than enough dresses for you to wear. I can probably help you out with your hair and make-up too… You can use my shower too. Plus, my babies go _really_ fast, so if we arrive to the party late… How about I treat you to a fancy meal out at some restaurant tonight?”

 

 

Your meal that night… was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you all think of this!  
> I kind of want to write more 707/MC, and if you all like this, I'll try and write some more when I have the time.


End file.
